For Whom Does The Caged Bird Sing?
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sakura is an ex geisha whose demise was known by everyone in Kyoto... EXCEPT her new fiance. But when your past is so painful, how can you explain it to someone related to the one who brought that demise? SASUSAKU and creeper one-sided Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my longest oneshot!

"For Whom Does The Caged Bird Sing? -- Reflections of an Ex-Geisha"

By Uchiha-Griffin. I still don't own Naruto.

This is a no massacre SasuSaku/One-sided Itasaku oneshot. Thankies and PLEASE REVIW. I beg of you.

Some rapeish-stuff going on…. You've been warned.

-----------------------------

Freedom.

The one word Haruno Sakura loves.

And no person-- especially a guy-- is gonna take that away from her.

----------

For Whom Does The Caged Bird Sing?

(Reflections of an Ex-Geisha)

By Uchiha-Griffin

----------

"Sakura. You are to be married in the spring, when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom."

The words of Haruno Sakura's mistress, Maika Haruno, still rung in her head clearly. Maika was a kind Mistress, but very headstrong. She was more the silent type, and had long, white hair and stunning crystal blue eyes. Sakura had grown to love her like her own mother over the years.

"Marriage…" Sakura muttered to her self, rolling the word around in her mouth, seeing how it fared. She wasn't liking it so far. Marriage meant no freedom. Marriage meant being home all day long, watching the house, arranging flowers and taking care of children.

Sakura had once been one of the most sought-after Geisha in Kyoto before… the incident. After the abrupt end of her career, she had remained in her Okiya she had lived in since age seven. Now, her mistress was going to sell her off to a man she didn't even KNOW?

This wasn't like a mizuage or even like a Danna-- this was going to be permanent.

--

She had loved being a geisha because she was never attached to just one man, except for maybe about 50 or so? But the main ones were:

Hatake Kakashi (quite handsome, but a little too old for her liking) and Uzumaki Naruto(she considered him a dear friend) who always spoke to her of their friend, Uchiha Sasuke (who she had never met in person).

Subaku no Gaara called on her often, along with his brother Subaku no Kankuro (a quite eccentric person), who she could entertain easily with dance and Sake for hours on end.

There was also Inuzuka Kiba (a very kind heart), Akimichi Chouji (a larger man), Nara Shikamaru (a genius who only spoke of thesis and hypothesis), Aburame Shino (a quiet scientist who just enjoyed quiet company) and of course Hyuga Neji (a quite solemn man, but he really did love her) .

And how could she forget the large Yakuza group always requesting her presence, which consisted of Uchiha Itachi (the brother of the ever-elusive Uchiha Sasuke, as well as the man who…. She would rather not speak of it) and his partner Hoshige Kisame (A very tall and somewhat fishlike man), Deidara (an artist of explosive proportions) and his partner Sasori (a master of deception, as well as very handsome), Zetsu (strangely plantlike), Kakuzu (who kept nearly his whole body covered due to scars of a past fire injury) and his partner Hidan (an ex-priest) and the leader of the Yakuza, known as Pain (who rarely spoke).

Yes, she was indeed very popular. She was a very talented dancer with fans and otherwise, could play Samisen very well, and knew how to show her wrist inconspicuously, so the man she was pouring Sake for was the only one who noticed her show of affection. She never had a chance to sell her mizuage.

After the incident, however, none of them called on her again. Some would see her walking the streets of Kyoto on an errand for Maika, and would shake their heads and frown at her misfortune. Sometimes they would stop for a casual word with her, telling her she was still in her prime and it was a shame what happened, blah, blah, blah.

She didn't want to hear it. She wanted to forget it. She wanted it all to go away and to be able to go back to being a geisha. But she knew that was impossible.

It always was.

----

The next day, Maika-san showed her the wedding robes she would wear. "It will be a large service. Much of Kyoto will be coming to this event, so I want you to look your best." She stroked the silk fondly. "These were going to be my wedding robes, before Hiroto passed away."

Sakura placed a hand on her mistress' and smiled gently. "I am greatly honored." she said. Maika smiled back sorrowfully and placed the lid back on the storage box. "You will be meeting your betrothed today at his home wit his family present. I will accompany you for the beginning, then I will allow you to get to know each other."

Sakura nodded, a frown overtaking her beautiful features. "Yes, Maika-sama."

"I will have Kureno-san fetch you a kimono."

"Yes, Maika-sama."

"Don't look so glum, Sakura. You are marrying up, and you should be glad I have arranged this marriage for you. The Uchiha's son is a very handsome young man."

Sakura's fresh green eyes widened considerably. "U-Uchiha?!" Sakura's thoughts were ablaze. "I have to marry Itachi?! But he is a Yakuza! And the one who… How will I ever find happiness in this cold world?"

"Yes. An Uchiha. Now, go find Kureno-san so he can put on your kimono."

"Yes…. Maika-sama…"

---

Sakura stood outside the large gate of the Uchiha estate with Maika, a parasol gently rested on her shoulder and her features still set in a frown. "Sakura, please, do smile. We do not want to scare Uchiha-san away." Sakura nodded, took a deep breath, and let a sad smile sit on her lips. Maika sighed. "Do not blame me if he runs out of the room in fright."

Sakura gave a real smile at her mistress' attempt at humor. Just then, a servant stepped outside and bowed. "Welcome. They will see you know." Sakura and Maika bowed politely back and Sakura followed Maika inside.

They walked the estate, slowly following the servant, until they reached a large home apart from all the others. It was cream with red Kyoto- pavilion-style-roof details and door and window frames. The Uchiha crest was proudly displayed on the doors.

Maika looked at Sakura the same instance Sakura glanced at her. Maika nodded and smiled. Sakura smiled back and walked forward toward the front door over a red bridge that crossed a small Koi pond. The sunlight glinted off the Koi's brilliant orange and white scales. Delicate Sakura petals dusted the ground and flew lightly through the air.

Maika and Sakura reached the front door and were greeted by a maid who opened the front door. A cascade of cool air washed over the two women. "Ahh, Maika-chan, Sakura-san! Welcome." A kind women's voice said. Maika stepped forward and smiled. "It's been a long time… Mikoto-chan." Maika said with a smile, and the two women embraced.

Mikoto then turned to Sakura and bowed. "Welcome, Sakura-san." "I am highly honored to make your acquaintance." Sakura said, bowing low.

Mikoto blinked then let out a cheerful laugh. "Please, don't be so formal. You may call me Mikoto." "Thank you, Mikoto." Sakura said, smiling. Mikoto then said, "You have an award-winning smile, Sakura-chan. Please, use it often on my son so he may lighten up."

Sakura nodded. "I will do my best, Mikoto."

"Now, may we be off? My son and husband are men of little patience, as you might understand."

"Yes, of course."

Sakura and Maika followed Mikoto down the hallway to a large, open relaxation room. There were tatami mats on the floor and a low table with red and white cushions on the ground in the middle of the room. The sliding door was wide open to reveal an outdoor patio and another Koi pond with a small grey stone waterfall.

There were two men at the table, and Sakura was alarmed to not see Itachi was not the one sitting at the table, but a much younger, perhaps more handsome, man. His hair was spiked up in the back. He had pale skin and dark, faraway eyes that had a slight glint of redness to them.

The other man was considerably older. He was wearing a yukata. And had a look identical to the younger boy's: a broody scowl. Mikoto invited Sakura and Maika in cheerfully and they joined the men at the table.

"Sakura, I would like you to meet my husband, Fugaku."

Sakura bowed low to the floor. "It is my honor to meet you, Uchiha-Sama."

Fugaku nodded. When it became apparent he wasn't going to say or do anything else to acknowledge her existence, Mikoto then motioned to the handsome young man sitting across from Sakura, looking anywhere possible but at the others in the room.

"And this is my little pride and joy, Sasu-chan!"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. Of Course. Uchiha SASUKE. Not Uchiha ITACHI! The same boy Hatake- and Uzumaki-san were always talking about!

"Mother… I told you not to call me that." Sasuke said, sounding bored. Sakura instantly blushed. His voice was like liquid velvet, deliciously dark and deep.

Sakura bowed quickly to hide her blush. "I am very honored, Sasuke-san." "Eh." Was all he said after glancing her way nonchalantly. Mikoto smiled at Maika. "Well, maybe we should retire to the main sitting room and allow Sasu-chan and Sakura-san to get to know each other?"

"That sounds lovely." Maika said to her old friend. The two women rose, followed by Fugaku, who grumbled something about Sakura not being a good choice before sliding the door shut.

The silence in the room was nearly unbearable for a person so used to being sociable like Sakura. Sasuke merely sat and stared at her with his judgmental eyes. She sat there, doing her best to stare back just as stoically as if to say, "I don't want this any more than you do."

Finally, a maid opened the door, carrying a tray full of tea things. She set it on the table and exited quickly. Sakura rose from the table and sat shamelessly next to Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

She placed a teacup in front of him gracefully, the picked up the teapot. She was able to do the same thing as in the times of her being a Geisha-- show just a small bit of the skin on her wrist, a sign of being comfortable with a patron, or even a show of affection.

She finished pouring the tea and set the pot down on the table. Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Then he gave a small smile and said, "Thank you." He then picked up the cup and took a sip. Sakura smiled in self-satisfaction.

"Sakura-san, tell me about yourself." Sasuke suddenly demanded, picking up his teacup again. "I would like to know everything about you I possibly could."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, but my name before my adoption into my Okiya was Mitarashi Sachie. I am in my twenty-first year, and skilled in samisen, tea ceremony, dance, and social entertainment, but I also enjoy reading and eating yakisoba. "

Sasuke set the cup down on the table with a passive look on his face. "You were a geisha, weren't you?" He suddenly asked her. Sakura's expression hardened. "Yes. But I am not anymore. I assist Maika-sama in running the Okiya while our other Geisha, Hyuga Hinata, goes to engagements."

Sasuke nodded, looking puzzled and concerned. "Why did you quit? You are still in your prime."

"I would rather not speak of it."

"The reason I ask is Naruto-baka and Kakashi-sama still speak of you frequently."

"Uzumaki- and Hatake-san?"

"The one and the same."

"I haven't seen them in forever! How are they?"

"Just fine, Naruto-baka still seems to be head-over-heels for you and Kakashi-sama still thinks you're beautiful."

"Ah. I see…."

"So, why DID you quit?"

"I would PREFER not to speak of it."

"I'm going to be your husband in three short days. I might as well just know."

Sakura's face twisted into an ugly scowl. "I will NOT tell you, Sasuke-san! If you're so interested, go ask anyone in Kyoto! Everyone knows of my demise and will probably be happy to share with you!"

With that, Sakura abruptly stood, threw open the sliding door, and strode away, a blush covering her whole face and hot tears stinging her eyes. She ran past Maika and Mikoto, who were standing in the front room chatting about Sasuke and Sakura's future.

Maika became alarmed when her adopted daughter ran past with tears streaming down her face. "Sakura! What's wrong?!" "Sakura-chan!" Mikoto called after her. But Sakura didn't stop running. She threw open the front door and didn't even bother to slide on her sandals or grab her parasol.

The two women watched her run all the way to the front gate helplessly. Mikoto's face suddenly twisted into a demented, evil smile. "When I find Sasuke, I'll wring his scrawny, pale neck…!" "I'm right here, mother." The familiar velvet voice said calmly.

Mikoto turned around with fire in her eyes. "What did you DO?! What did you SAY?!"

"I merely asked why she quit being a geisha…."

Maika's face drained of color and her eyes widened. "Oh no…" She murmured, looking out the door in the direction Sakura had gone. Mikoto watched her sadly, then turned to her youngest son with the most hateful eyes he'd ever seen.

"I hope you're happy with what you've done, Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched. That was the first time in his life his mother had not donned that annoying nickname on him. "Mother… I…" Mikoto didn't even listen to him. She turned and walked away, shaking her head in disappointment.

--

Sakura was hiding somewhere on the estate-- she didn't even know where she was. There were so many buildings in this place-- she couldn't find the way out if she wanted to. So instead, she sat, curled up in a ball, pressed up against a wall, crying her eyes out. Suddenly a voice that was just as silky and seductive as Sasuke's spoke to her.

"Didn't expect to see you here-- Sakura."

Sakura's head flew up to see the face of the man that had brought her demise. "Uchiha Itachi…." She said, her eyes narrowing, her sorrow melting to pure hatred for the man that stood in front of her. "What the hell do you want from me? Haven't you taken enough already? My career, my…."

She was cut off as the older man's lips met with hers roughly. Sakura's eyes widened. She tried to push him away, but he held her arms to the wall she was oh-so-conveniently leaned against. He was licking her bottom lip when she finally managed to get him off her.

"You bastard! Stay the hell away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!" Tears began spilling down her cheeks again. Itachi smirked and placed his arms on either side of her head against the wall.

"You were right there, you were beautiful, and I wanted you." Itachi said. "I'm not used to being denied things I want, Sakura." His hand moved to brush some pink hair out of her face. She flinched and blushed at his touch.

"I never loved you." Sakura said through her teeth. Itachi leaned in toward her and ran his nose up her neck, his cool breath feathering it gently. "Is that so?" His tongue darted out of his mouth and touched her neck gently. Sakura shuttered. "Stop it, Itachi…!"

"No honorific? That's harsh. Besides. I'm only doing to you what I did a year ago… today." Itachi said, smirking evilly. Sakura covered her face to hide the fresh tears coming in. A year ago today?…

----

Sasuke sighed as he walked around the estate, trying to find his fiancé. "Dammit, Sakura…. Where are you?!" He muttered to himself irritably. He stopped by his relatives houses to ask if they'd seen a girl with pink hair in a kimono run by. All of them proved no dice.

Sasuke then heard something strange-- it sounded like Sakura's voice. "Stop it, Itachi…!" Sasuke frowned and gritted his teeth. What was his scum of a brother doing to Sakura? He broke into a sprint toward the direction of her voice.

"I'll save you, Sakura… I swear it as your fiancé!"

----

Part two gives a bunch away. Please read it for the conclusion to this fanfic.

But first I need five reviews. I'm evil like that. Muahaha!

I am Griffin, hear me roar.


	2. Chapter 2

It's kinda longish, so I broke it up. Hope you're loving it so far :)

Here we learn why Sakura despises Itachi. I'm sorry Itachi is being a creepo in this story. I really do love him. Those lines on his face are Smexilicious.

-----------------------

Itachi was making quick work of Sakura. She had her eyes closed, tears silently running down her cheeks. She knew what was happening. It was all happening all over again. Just like that fateful day before her Mizuage was to be sold…..

.:Flashback:.

"Itachi-san, Sasori-san, Dei-san, Kisame-san, Pein-sama, Zetsu-san, Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san! So nice to see you all!" Sakura sat down at the table with them and began pouring sake. "Ahh, Sakura, just as beautiful as ever, I see." Sasori allowed. Deidara elbowed him in the side. "Sei-chan is gonna be mad if you're hitting on other women."

Sakura smiled. Sei-chan was really Seiren Kurenai, daughter of a wealthy man whose wife had murdered his whole family, accept Seiren and her sister, Yukari. Sasori was her fiancé, and Deidara was Yukari's boyfriend. (1)

After the whole party had begun to die down, everyone began to leave one by one. Soon, it was only Sakura and Itachi. Sakura was beginning to think she was never going to get back to the Okiya; with those dark circles under his eyes, Itachi looked like he never slept.

Instead he moved to sit right next to her. "You get more beautiful each time I see you." he commented. "Thank you, Itachi-san." Suddenly the older Uchiha pushed her to the floor and was pinning her to the ground.

"Sakura… did you know that I'm just amazing at…." --Itachi tugged on the back of her kimono-- "…Untying obi?" Sakura's eyes widened. "I-Itachi-san!… what are you?!…" "What do you think?" His soft words reached her.

Silent tears ran down sakura's face, leaving streaks on her white face. "Years of preparation, money, and training…. Wasted…!" she managed to whisper through her sobs.

--

When she was found hours later, stripped her kimono and alone, her Okiya and doctor were immediately called. Back at the Okiya, Maika found the shocking news-- she had been stripped of her mizuage. She could no longer be a geisha. Her name would be cast into shame. She would now be an errand girl, using the rest of her life to pay back her debts to the Okiya, working for the shy and not very popular geisha Hyuga Hinata.

And it was all because of him. Uchiha Itachi.

.:End Flashback:.

Sasuke made a mad dash toward the direction of Sakura's cries. He finally skidded around a corner and saw her, his brother doing unmentionable things to her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ITACHI?!" Sasuke yelled at him. There was no way this bastard was taking anything else away from him. Itachi glanced back at his younger brother. "Ahh. Sasuke. It's you. Did you come for a little of this too?" He looked at Sasuke as his tongue glazed Sakura's neck.

Sasuke ground his teeth as he heard Sakura sobbing. "I-Itachi… please, y-you've done enough already…!"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "First it was father's attention. Then it was recognition at school. 'Come on, Sasuke. Be like Itachi. He's so damn great it would be a shame if you didn't end up JUST like him, the man who strips Geisha of their innocence and kills relentlessly day in and day out.' Now you're trying to steal my fiancé?!"

Itachi brushed his lips over Sakura's before shoving her to the ground. "Please, Sasuke. Why do you bother to defend this stupid bitch? Fooling around with her is all she's good for." "That is not true! I just met her and I can already tell she's a very smart girl, and beautiful too! You're a bastard and have no right to speak ill against her!"

"Are you meaning to say you've fallen in LOVE, little brother?" Itachi said, a hint of amusement coloring his voice. Sasuke leered at his brother, then allowed a small smirk. "Yes. I think I have." Sakura lay on the ground, taking it all in and letting tears run down her face.

Luckily, that was the last of it she heard… It was only a few more seconds until she slipped into unconsciousness.

--

A small while later, Sakura found herself in a huge bed with navy-blue covers and sheets. The Uchiha crest was on a banner hanging on the wall above the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked out the window.

A View of the Uchiha estate. But this wasn't the main house. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it a crack. She noticed Sasuke was sleeping beside the doorway, propped up against the wall. She smiled and tiptoed past , suddenly realizing she was no longer in her kimono, but in one of Sasuke's old shirts and boxers. "When did he…." She began to wonder out loud, when suddenly her ankle was grabbed by Sasuke.

Sakura halted and turned around to face him questioningly. "I didn't know how to fix your kimono since it got all messed up, so I took the liberty of… Changing your clothes." He said. Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Sasuke-san." "Please… just call me Sasuke" "Ok, Sasu… oh my god, what happened to your face!?…."

Sakura got to her knees in between Sasuke's legs and put her hand on his face where the bleeding abrasion was.

"Well… I kind of had a huge battle with Itachi and destroyed a few buildings…. Hurting myself in the process." Sakura nodded again. "Where is… Ita…" "You don't have to worry about him anymore, Sakura. I'm here for you now."

Sakura blushed, then got to business. "Where do you keep your first-aid kit?" "In the bathroom… but it's not a big deal… it will hea…" before he could finish his sentence, she'd gone down the hallway to the bathroom and was rummaging around in the cabinets.

She came back in a minute or two with the first-aid kit and a wet washcloth, and set herself to her previous position. She then picked up the washcloth and began wiping away the blood on Sasuke's face. A small blush tinged his cheeks as she worked. When his would was clean, she put some ointment and a band-aid on it. "There! Good as new, right?!" she smiled.

Sasuke put his hand on the bandage and looked up at Sakura. "I like you a lot better… informal like this." Sakura looked surprised. "The men always said they liked my serious side better. But this is how I really am, and I've always wanted to be a medic!"

Sasuke smiled. "You can do whatever you want once we're married. I'll see to it you get the best medical teachers. Maybe even… Lady Tsunade?"

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Y-Yes… That's my dream to be taught by lady Tsunade…!" "Then I'll see to it." "Thank you Sasuke… but… why would you do something like that for me? We only just met and we're being forcibly married…"

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura. I've always been one of the.. More 'lonesome' types. I haven't been approached by anyone but shallow girls who want me for my looks… I've always been in my idiotic brother's shadow… but when I met you… it was like… life all over again. Your whole demeanor just calms me. Makes me feel life is worth living. That I AM better than Itachi. In fact, I don't care what father thinks anymore. Just you Sakura. Only you."

Sakura sat there in shock at his bold confession. "Sasuke… when I'm with you, I feel like nothing in the past matters! I only care about my future… with you, Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled one of his first real smiles in years. "Sakura, when I was told I had to get married, I was completely terrified, to tell the truth. A woman hanging all over me was the last thing I need. I'm a police officer after all. But when I met you…"

Before he could finish, Sakura put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close, his back arching. Fire ignited where their hands touched each other. It was pure bliss…

When they finally broke apart, Sakura was blushing like crazy. Sasuke stared at her, blushing as well. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me… um… I…" Sakura stuttered over her words. Sasuke didn't listen to word he said. He just put a hand on the side of her face and pulled her in again.

------

Three days later, the two were married. The wedding was indeed huge, just like Maika said it would be. Nearly all of Kyoto came to observe. Only the Akatsuki Yakuza was not present.

From that Day forth, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha were the 'It' couple of Kyoto. Even most Geisha and their danna were jealous. Sasuke and Sakura didn't care at all. All that mattered to them was being together.

Sasuke ended up becoming the chief of police for Kyoto. Sakura ended up the most prominent doctor. They had two kids, Shina and Daisuke (That's for all Izumi-sama's doujin fans.).

Now ,when Sakura looks on her past with Itachi, it is bittersweet. Without the Humiliation, Depravation, and money lost, she never would have found Sasuke. Sometimes the fates do the things they do to be cruel. But sometimes, The bad things can become great things, and make you forget your misfortune.

Sakura Haruno knows. And even though her past was painful, she never wants to forget it.

Because it lead her to him.

And she will be forever grateful.

------------------------

The End.

(1) The mentioned before the 1 are Babydei and I's OC's. I'm Seiren and She's Yukari. Seiren is currently with Gaara and Yukari is with another OC, Shisui Uchiha.

I worked really hard on this. It is my pride and Joy. I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
